Captured
by LoveGone17
Summary: Leon and Ashley from resident evil four. Leon is assigned to save Ashley and bring her to the president. What if they fell in love. What if Ashley was a bad ass. What if Ada was killed. What if leon learned to love again. What if Ashley gets pregnant . What if leon tries to kill himself . What if it was leon who got kidnapped?
1. Chapter 1

**Leon Kennedy and Ashley Graham **

**What if Leon and Ashley Graham met before. What if they are meant to be. **

**What if Leon fell in love with Ashley and forgot about Ada. **

**.**

**Chapter one****"****Leon. We need you to save the president's daughter. She has been kidnapped and we need you to locate her. We will send you a general location of where she is. And Leon try and save her before it is too late." Ingrid Hannigan said intensely.**

**"****Ok. I need to try and lay low until i can scout her location." Leon said. **

**"****your driver will be on his way very soon and he will give you the rest of the information from there."Hannigan said with a serious tone.** **"****ok." Leon said.**

**Leon ended the Skype call with Hannigan. He closed his computer and was wondering what he should pack for the trip. As he keep thinking many thoughts ran thru his mind. But right now all he knew is a little girl needed saving. So he just packed limited amount of things into his book bag. Just the essential things he thought. Just a handgun,knife,health spray, rifle and of course a comb for his luxurious hair. So as he finished packing a man came to Leon's door all dressed in black with black driving gloves on. And when the man gave Leon the nod Leon realized that the man was his driver. **

**But to where was the general location was Ashley in ? was the thought that kept racing through Leon's mind. But he knew that a mission like this they would never tell you where they were sending you and they wanted to keep it top secret.. He also knew that wherever they were sending him it could not be a good place. Leon and the driver went down the stairs from Leon's apartment building in the middle of London. **

**The driver and Leon made their way down to the parking lot across from the apartment building. They got into a 2015 black dodge charger. "This car is the Shit" Leon shouted with excitement. Leon was always a gear junkie. He loved cars ever since he was a little boy and he would help his father build classic model cars. Leon always wondered what his life would have been like if his father was still alive and if his mother had not been brutally murdered. But he knew there was no time for a sob story. He could not change what had happened to him all he could do is live his life now. For now on His main focus was Ashley Graham the president's daughter. He knew this mission would be one of the most dangerous mission he has ever been on but how could he refuse it was the President's daughter. **

**"****All they said was to hand you this envelope and they said that you would know what to do as soon as i dropped you off at the airport." The driver said with a discerning look. **

**Chapter 2 will be coming soon guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

Leon took the rather large orange brownish color envelope and slid his finger underneath the edge. When he put his hand inside he found several papers and some photos of what he had assumed was Ashley. He thought she was a rather pretty girl but she appears in the photo rather young. Her long blond hair gave her self character to her body. Her boobs are huge he thought with a perverted smirk. Her face is simple , which was just how he liked his woman. He did not care for so much makeup but he would not lie either he knew that it made his lovers face Ada look flawless.

As he read the case file in the car his eyes started to gaze up at the driver and where they where going . He noticed that that the driver seems a little strange. He the driver looks pale and Leon wondered what was with that flesh wound on the driver'a neck. As he noticed that he had been in the car ride for an hour and the airport was only twenty minutes from where he lives. As soon as leave put his hand on the door handle and undid his seatbelt quietly.

The car came to a quick stop and Leon's head was crashing into the back of the drivers seat. Leon was knocked unconscious and the driver got out and threw the report file into the street . As the wind picked up and scattered the file across the street. The driver assumed that Leon died when he saw the blood coming from Levi's head.

So the driver dumped Leon's body on the side of the road in a ditch full of water. As the driver got back in the car he made a call to his Lord Saddler and he spun his tires and drove away from the scene.  
Leon felt something bite him on his left thigh.

"Holy shit. What the hell is going on?!." As leon jumps up and climbs out of the ditch he notices that it is full of snakes.

THE CHAPTER IS NOT FINISHED.I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT .COMMENT IF YOU WANT ME TO FINISH IT. IF NO COMMENTS I WILL DELETE THE STORY!


End file.
